020314nullsami
aibohphilicGapeseeda AG began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 16:19 -- 04:26 -- arcaneArtisan AA is sobbing in a corner, away from everyone else, having run away after her fight with Dina/Doir. -- -- aibohphilicGapeseeda AG is now an idle chum! -- 04:37 AG: Nullar looks a little confused when she hears shouting and then crying coming from Sami. She wanders over to her, avoiding people on the way, and hovers there awkwardly for a moment. "Uh sorry if you'd prefer to be left alone but, uh, what's going on?" 04:37 -- arcaneArtisan AA sniffs. -- 04:38 AA: Nothing! Everything! I don't know. 04:38 AA: Doir apparently hates me so much now that he's started throwing pee at me. 04:39 AA: And I can't even take off this stupid sweater to wash it and take a bath! 04:41 AG: "Throwing PEE?" Null repeats dully, now REALLY confused. "I don't understand, since when does anyone hate you? Throwing pee is not really a usual black ritual but I guess I can't be surprised human Doir fucks up quadrants anymore." 04:41 AA: I mean it's not like I'm super stoked about the horrorterrors either! 04:42 AG: "Yeah, I had the good fortune to meet up with them a little," Null grumbles. "They're dicks." 04:42 AA: No, not that kind of hate. The....platonic kind, I guess? I think he's trying to "exorcise" me because he thinks I'm possessed by demons. 04:42 AA: Which I mean, yeah, okay, I kind of am. But not all the time! 04:43 AA: Really? You talked to them? 04:44 AA: I haven't. They just get inside my head and do stuff. But they certainly ACT like jerks. 04:44 AG: Nullar bares her teeth in anger, making plans to go pay 'Dina' a visit later. "Yes, well, kind of. I met them in Libby's room when she was trying to trap me with her lying lies of guile. Then I got good and surrounded by them while I was floating through space. Apparently Reenha and they are bestest of buds. Er.... Balish's sprite, I meant. Er, old sprite, I guess." 04:48 AA: Wait....Balish prototyped Reenha? 04:49 -- arcaneArtisan AA looks suddenly very concerned. -- 04:49 AA: What was he thinking?! 04:50 AA: Oh man. Poor Balish. That must be so rough on him... 04:50 AA: But you said she's the one who tricked you into getting lost? 04:52 AG: "I mean, honestly, he was probably trying to help you out. Well, and himself. She knows more about purple caste shit than he does that's for sure." She nods. "And yeah, he sent me to some basement and I was surrounded by horrorterrors and got scared and didn't immediately teleport away like I was supposed to. That reminds me, I need to give Balish back his teleporting thingy even though it's broke 04:52 AG: n." 04:52 AG: ((wow woops)) 04:54 AA: Yeah. Everything I've heard about her makes her sound like a real piece of work. 04:54 AA: I'm sorry that happened to you, Null. 04:56 AG: "Eh, whatever. I'm getting kind of used to people wanting to kill and/or trick me. It's getting old hat," she grumbles. "And besides at least people aren't throwing piss on me! I'll have a 'talk' with him. Or her, whoever he is then. You better believe he won't try that shit again," she says, growling. 04:58 AA: You don't have to do that, Null. He's just scared. 04:58 AA: But it's sweet of you to offer. 05:00 AG: "It's not an obligation, Sami, it would be an honour," she says. "I don't know much about your uh, state, when you broke the gear or whatever, but I found out the horrorterrors are just basically butthurt cunts who couldn't finish the game when they tried. He can't blame you if they do backstabby shit in the like two minutes a week they get control of your body or however that works." 05:01 AA: The thing is....I'm scared of them too. What if they DO hurt one of my teammates....oh, wow. I guess I should start saying "One of you" now when I say that! 05:02 AA: So what if I fail to catch it in time to go away, and they take control again? And next time they might hurt one of you! 05:02 AG: Nullar frowns. "Yeah, I suppose so. And, hey. I'll be here to keep you from doing anything too awful. I'll sneak up behind you and knock you out if you start doing anything creepy I promise," she only half jokes. 05:03 -- arcaneArtisan AA nods and sniffs again. -- 05:04 AG: Nullar reaches out awkwardly, her hand grazing, then clasping at, Sami's shoulder. At least, she hopes it's a shoulder. "Hey, don't be upset. I don't want to hear any sniffling out of you, he's a dick if he's going to treat you poorly for things outside your control." 05:05 AA: I feel so silly crying about this, too. I'm supposed to be tougher than this! 05:16 AA: You know....I don't think I've ever yelled at a friend before today. At least not REALLY yelled. 05:17 AA: Not because of something they did to me, anyway. 05:18 AG: Nullar makes the saddest of faces, squeezing her arm, and asks hesitantly, "Uh can I.... hug you? Did I ask that right?" 05:18 AA: Of course you can, Null! 05:21 -- arcaneArtisan AA pulls Null into a hug herself, realizing that Null will probably feel kind of awkward about it now. -- 05:21 AG: Null nods a little, then squeezes her into what is a slightly bone crushing hug, resting her chin on Sami's shoulder. "Don't let that asshole get to you, seriously, and for fuck's sake don't feel bad about yelling at someone for throwing pee on you! Holy shit that is like the most reasonable reaction possible. It might even be a little too nice! I think I would probably pee directly on him!" 05:22 -- arcaneArtisan AA stifles a giggle. -- 05:24 AG: Nullar pulls back and sighs. "I'm serious, though. Standing up for yourself is nothing to be ashamed of. I just wish doing so didn't make you cry." 05:28 AA: I'm sorry. I usually don't. There's just been so much crap lately... 05:32 AG: Null hovers awkwardly and makes another comically sad face. "Agh, I feel so awful," Null admits. "I don't even know what to say to cheer you up. ;_;" Normally she'd suggest a pile, but Sami made it clear she wasn't interested in that 'yet'. 05:33 AA: It's okay. You've actually cheered me up a lot. 05:33 AA: There's still a lot on my mind, but I feel better about it at least. 05:34 AG: Null nods, but still looks frustrated. "Well, okay. If I catch you crying again, though, I'll do some surgery to make Doir a girl all the time if you catch my drift." 05:35 AA: Hehehe. You don't have to go that far. But thanks for offering. 05:36 AG: Null nods. "Alright well I.... I guess I'll go back to watching people but only if you promise to get Beau next time you're feeling sad instead of hiding out all by yourself." 05:37 AA: I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to do. 05:37 AA: Thanks for being such a good friend, Null. 05:38 AG: "Nah I'm really not all that good of a friend, but you're welcome, I guess. You can... you can always come to me, you know, right, even if you don't want to be my moirail," she says, cringing at how pathetic she sounds in her own ears. 05:40 AA: But I *do* want to be your moirail, Null! I just don't think I could do it without hurting you on accident. 05:41 AG: "You want to be everyone's moirail, yeah, sorry, I worded that poorly. Hah. Hah." 05:41 AA: No, I mean you ESPECIALLY. 05:42 AA: I even talked about it with Balish, you know. But then he pointed out that I had said all these "pale" things to him in that very conversation without realising it. 05:45 AG: Null frowns. She's not really sure how to respond. "Well.... uh... anyway, this isn't about me, the point is you're supposed to be unsad and now you are so yay go team Null." 05:45 AG: ((tlaloc looks up and starts angry sobbing)) 05:45 AG: ((pffhahah)) 05:45 AA: Yeah. You did a good job. Thanks, Null. 05:46 AG: "Well I..... guess I'll leave you be, then," she says, giving a little wave and shuffling off to feel sorry for herself. 05:47 -- arcaneArtisan AA frowns as Null leaves, but at least it's for a different reason than why she was upset when this all started. --